Phoenicis
Phoenicis (フェニキス Fenikisu) is a location in the Tellius Series of Fire Emblem. It is the home of the hawk laguz tribe. They are famous for protecting the heron Prince Reyson and his bedridden father, King Lorazieh. In a support conversation between Janaff and Lucia, it is revealed that there are not many people who live there. Most of the inhabitants hold a strong grudge against the raven laguz of Kilvas. It is currently ruled by King Tibarn. It frequently raids the ships of Begnion, specifically targeting them because of their role in destroying Serenes Forest. During The Mad King's War in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, it initially does not have a stance in the war, but the citizens harbor a deep hatred of the beorc. However, upon discovering that Ike and the Greil Mercenaries have been protecting Princess Leanne of Serenes, Tibarn rushes into battle alongside Reyson, Janaff, and Ulki to aid him in a clash against Duke Oliver of Tanas. In the events of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Phoenicis is a member of the Laguz Alliance and aids it in fighting the Begnion Empire. It remains in it until Ashera casts her judgement upon the laguz and beorc as punishment for awakening Yune. Afterwards, Tibarn leads the Hawk Army alongside Queen Elincia of Crimea and aids Ike and Micaiah in defeating Ashera. Geography Phoenicis is situated in the South Sea of Tellius. It is the westernmost island out of the three that are off of the coasts of Begnion and Goldoa. Since all of its inhabitants are able to fly, it does not import infrastructure, and many dwellings are built into the faces of the mountains themselves. It consists primarily of mountains and is therefore difficult to access for those who cannot fly. History It originated in the Great Laguz Movement of the Begnion year 320, in which the pressure of oppression and prejudice grew too great for the laguz to tolerate. The members of the laguz and raven tribes to the unexplored islands to the south. After Gallia was founded, the hawks and ravens who had fled prior called their fellow birds who were still residing in Begnion to join them. When Begnion and Gallia engaged each other in a war, the bird tribes took advantage of it and formed Phoenicis under King Hols. In the year 420, the disagreements between the two bird clans caused the ravens to depart from Phoenicis and form their own kingdom, Kilvas, on another one of the islands. For much of its existence, Phoenicis adopted an isolationist stance and did not have diplomatic relations with any other nations. Many of the citizens were content with living without any contact with the outside world. It was allied with Serenes for a while, but when most of the herons were massacred by the Begnion citizens in their misguided attempt to get revenge for Apostle Misaha's death, it declared itself as an enemy to all beorc. This is also when Phoenicis began its piracy from Begnion ships and became known as the "Shipless Pirates". Culture Phoenicis is notable for its deep hatred of Kilvas. It also initially has the same stance towards the beorc. Its cuisine consists mostly of seafood and the use of berries whose trees grow on the highest mountain peaks. These berries are used to make juices and desserts, which Tibarn considers to be "beyond compare". Notable Phoenicisians *Hols - The first king of Phoenicis. *Tibarn - The current king of Phoenicis who leads his people by dint of his overwhelming fighting ability and charisma. *Janaff - A hawk known as the "Eyes of the King". *Ulki - A hawk known as the "Ears of the King". *Lotz - An attendant of Tibarn. Etymology Phoenicis may come from "Phoenicia", an ancient city from Canaan. It may also come from the phoenix, which is a mythical bird. Gallery File:Phoenicis.png|Phoenicis Hall, Tibarn's castle. Category:Locations Category:Nations